


Настоящая премьер (The Real PM)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Yes Minister
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: глава 1 = крэк драббл про рождественскую вечеринку в «Десятке», если бы в каноне премьер-министром была бы самопровозглашённая  фанатка YesMinister № 1 миссис Тэтчер; глава 2 = фанкомикс по мотивам (на англ.)chapter 1 - script (in Ru) for a fancomic about X-mas party at Number 10 with YM biggest fan Mrs. Tch 2 = fancomic (in Eng), made back in 2013 for a fandom friend's prompt
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Один из моих первых фиков (скорее даже скрипт к комиксу — см вторую главу), по заявке фандомного френда. Написано и нарисовано в 2013 году.

_Торжественный приём в честь Рождества/Нового Года на Даунинг-стрит, 10._

  
  
**Джим Хэкер** _(своему постоянному секретарю, сэру Хамфри Эплби)_ : Вам не кажется, что ПМ слишком налегает на коктейли?  
  
**Премьер-министр Маргарет Тэтчер** _(присаживается к ним за столик, подмигивает Джиму)_ : Ещё пудинга, милый?  
  
**Джим:** К-конечно, мадам премьер-министр.  
  
ПМ переходит к соседнему столику, болтает с другими министрами...  
  
**Джим:** _(вполголоса, сидящему рядом Хамфри)_ Нет, вы это видели? Она флиртовала со мной!  
  
Обойдя всех гостей, и пообщавшись со всеми, ПМ возвращается к Хэкеру.  
Она уже без пиджака, без обещанного пудинга, зато с двумя фужерами — для себя и для Джима. Подсаживается к нему.  
Пододвигается ближе.

 **ПМ:** _(берёт за галстук, шутливо)_ И что такой талантливый министр как ты <ик!>, делает в таком правительстве, как это? _(подмигивает, мыском туфельки под столом дотрагивается до лодыжки чувствующего себя всё неуютней министра административных дел)_  
  
**Джим:** _(потрясённо)_ П-премьер-министр!  
  
**ПМ:** Джимми, ты можешь звать меня Мэгги.  
  
**Джим:** _(шокировано)_ Джимми?!  
  
Хэкер ищет взглядом своего постоянного секретаря — тот стоит неподалёку в кругу своих коллег.  
  
**Джим:** _(громким шёпотом)_ Хамфри! _(тот делает вид, что не слышит)_  
  
**Один из мандаринов, сэр Фрэнк Гордон:** _(с довольной улыбкой)_ Хампи, кажется, твой политический господин угодил в беду... снова.  
  
**Хамфри:** _(даже не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, так ли это)_ Уверяю тебя, он в полном порядке.  
  
**Джим:** _(улыбается ПМ, выдёргивает у неё из пальцев свой галстук)_ Прошу меня извинить, я на минутку — только скажу пару слов своему секретарю.  
(Подходя к Хамфри, _вполголоса)_ Хватит ворковать с этими бездельниками, Хамфри! Вы что, не видите? Бросили меня в самый неподходящий момент. _(показывает взглядом на скучающую за их столиком ПМ)_. 

**Хамфри:** _(злясь на Хэкера за то, что тот не может не попадать в неприятности, как все остальные министры... министр сэра Фредерика, например; тихо)_ «В.П.», господин министр.  
Хамфри отворачивается, чтобы продолжить разговор с коллегами. Возмущённый Хэкер хватает его за плечо и тащит его за колонну под насмешливым взглядом сэра Фрэнка и остальной компании чиновников).  
  
**Джим:** Хоть раз в жизни избавьте меня от аббревиатур. Что это ещё за «вэпэ»?!  
  
**Хамфри:** «Ваши проблемы», господин министр. _(равнодушно пожимает плечами)_ Очень жаль, но в мои обязанности входит помогать вам только в делах, имеющих непосредственное отношение к правительству, на ваши партийные или личные дела мои полномочия не распространяются.  
  
**Джим:** Вы... Да вы..! _(с трудом удерживается от оскорблений)_ Жаль, Бернард не получил приглашение на вечер сюда, в «Номер Десять»... Добрый верный Бернард — он всегда мне помогает, не то, что некоторые предатели! _(хотел усовестить Хамфри, в итоге разжалобил сам себя)_ Бедная моя Энни…  
  
**Хамфри:** _(ему надоело слушать жалобы Хэкера)_ А вы не рассматриваете возможность... просто сказать миссис Тэтчер «нет, госпожа премьер-министр»?  
  
**Джим:** Вы с ума сошли! Я не могу сказать премьер-министру «нет»: она завтра же сошлёт меня в Северную Ирландию! Знаете, как часто там кого-нибудь взрывают? Вы настолько меня ненавидите?.. _(мстительно)_ А к вам в МАД назначат Бэзила Корбетта, помяните моё слово. Сами знаете, с ним невозможно работать: всё, что вы ему скажете, Хампи, окажется в газетах на следующий же день.  
  
**Хамфри:** _(оправдывается)_ Но чего вы от меня ждёте? Я же не Секретарь Кабинета, мне с ней не справиться. Я просто скромный чиновник, что я могу?

В унынии смотрят друг на друга.

 **Джим:** Ну, вы могли бы, по крайней мере… быть рядом... когда у вашего министра такие сложности... _(берёт сэра Хамфри под локоть. Тот, вздохнув, позволяет Хэкеру увести себя обратно)_

Так они и сидят за столиком Министерства административных дел:

  * недовольная Мэгги (тем, что Хэкера практически невозможно застать одного, без конвоя из секретариата),
  * недовольный Хамфри (тем, что ему приходится проводить вечер в обществе презренных политиков, а не в кругу коллег-снобов),
  * недовольный Хэкер (переживающий, не понизят ли его теперь в должности).



Заодно мысленно Джим прикидывает, как лучше представить этот вечер в своих мемуарах (ПМ попала под влияние его обаяния, но он всегда оставался верен партии, Британии и жене %)

  
_P.S._  
  
1\. Вообще-то Тэтчер, как упоминалось в прессе, была большой поклонницей сэра Хамфри... %3 Но у меня получилось такое AU, где она весьма неравнодушна к Джиму (вечно любуется на него на собраниях Кабинета министров лол %)

2\. Энни не присутствует в тексте, потому что она на Рождественской вечеринке в благотворительном обществе, которое курирует. 

Сэр Арнольд обязательно бы помог Хамфри (и Джиму) и ~~приструнил~~ отвлёк бы ПМ, но он на каком-нибудь крутом международном съезде/конференции бюрократических шишек — на Гавайях или Таити, скажем %)  
А муж ПМ... наверное, просто не такой паникёр и параноик, как Джим, доверяет своей жене и вообще человек широких взглядов (подумаешь, немного флирта).  
А Джиму просто нравится строить из себя жертву, находиться в центре внимания, кичиться своей совестью, идеалами, репутацией и прочими побрякушками, паниковать и всячески приключаться %)  
  
3\. То сокращение (в оригинале Y.P. = Your Problem) позаимствовала из серии YPM "A Real Partnership"


	2. bonus: fancomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humprey, Jim, and Maggie  
> warning for OOC and silly chibis

http://fav.me/d5tk472

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drawing I made for the art-trade with my friend at 2013  
> originally posted at DA here:  
> http://fav.me/d5tk472


End file.
